Ehsass
by Poonum
Summary: Just a Time pas OS related to Duo..Read n Enjoy...


**_EHSAS_**

_(__Feelings)_

_Daya enters inside his house…he was looking very serious, tense and angry as well…And more than all these he was looking fed up and irritated…so many feelings were clearly showing on his stressed face…After few seconds Abhijeet enters and closes the main door…he was looking tired by his facial expressions…Daya looks towards Abhijeet, who was moving towards his room after hanging house keys in key rank…_

Daya (_stops him as): _Abhijeet…kye tuma bhi asa he lagta hai ?

_Abhijeet looks at him back and then turns towards his room with…_

Abhijeet: Daya bht dar ho gayi hai….soa jayo…

Daya(_almost shouts): _Kasa? (_looking so irritated) _meri life mein kye kye ho raha hai aur tum muja sona ka mashwara daa raha ho? Tuma nend aye rahi hogi..muja nai..

Abhijeet (_Looks at him back): _Tu kye kar sakta hain? Haan (_Daya looks at him) _dhako Daya pehla he mera deamg bht garam hai…ab tum iss waqt aur behas naa he karo tu betar hai…

Daya (_Sadly smiles): _Abhijeet…maine tum sa sirf aik sawal poocha hai…tum seeda seeda iss ka jawab kyun nai daa data muja? Akher tum kyun ignore kar raha ho iss sawal ko…

Abhijeet (_irritate): _Daya…

Daya (_interrupts in deep tone): _tuma muj par vishwas nai haina Abhi…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him for a moment n then): _Nahi….

_Daya was stand still for a moment…he was looking into Abhijeet eyes wd great shock present In his eyes, mind and face…he was shocked..just so shocked…this was what he was expecting but still he was not ready to hear it from his Abhijeet ...Abhijeet looks at him for the moment and then moves forward towards him with explaining tone…_

Abhijeet: Daya..main tum par nai lakin beeta waqt par barosa nai kar paa raha hoon…dar lagta hai muja ka ager kahen yah sab sach hua tu?

Daya : Tu ?

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Daya…? Tuma Ehsas hai ka tum kye bol raha ho? Yah koi mamoli sii baat nai hai….

Daya (_Amazing tone): _Sach mein Abhijeet..yah koi Mamoli si baat nai hai…kasa ho sakti hai? Mera bhai mujh pa vishwas nai kar paa raha…tu pher yah kasa aik mamoli si baat ho sakti hai?

Abhijeet (_intruppts): _Dhako Daya yah jazbati hona ka waqt nai hai…Situation ko smjho..

Daya (_little loud): _Main samjon? (_sadly tease) _Aik larki…jo kahen saa bhi bureau mein aye kar aik becha dikhati hai aur yah bolti hai ka wo mera…_he stops and then continues after controlling his anger…_Mera becha hai…aik chota sa becha jo abhi sirf kuch Month ka hai… aur tum sab…tum sab man lata ho…

Abhijeet (_shouts angrily): _Hum naa kuch nai mana Daya.. asa kuch nai hai..

Daya (_angry too): _Tu pher yah sab kye hai? Haan? Ajj bhi huma kis liya bulya gaya? Jab mein saf saf kah chukka hoon ka asa mumkin he nahin…tu pher? Aur tum..tum Abhi… tum itna khamosh kyun ho? Meri side kyun nai lata? Kyun..? (_tease) _kyun ka tuma bhi yahi sach lagta hai… warna tum asa nai karta…

Abhijeet: Daya iss sab ki bhi aik waja hai…(_Daya shocked) _aur wo tum acha sa janta ho…(_Daya moves his head downward) _Akhir ko kyun? (_Abhijeet went near to him) _kyun tum DNA test nahin karwa lata… ACP Sahab….

Daya (_intruppts harshly): _Nahin…(_Abhijeet look at him in shock) _ACP Sahab naa kah he kasa diya HAAN? Wo larki kuch bhi bakwas kara gii..aur ACP sahab muja Test karwana ka liya kah danga? Kye wo muja janta nahin? najana kahan saa wo larki ayi ha uss becha ko laa kar…najana kis ka becha hai wo…tu main kyun Test karwayon? (_hurt tone) _maine socha bhi nai tha kabhi…ka ACP sahab mera sath asa salok Karen gaa… aur tum…(_he looks at him angrily) _tum kasa wahen khara raha…kuch kaha tak nahin… meri nazren tumara sath dond rahien then…par tum khamosh raha…kyun?

Abhijeet: Daya wo becha…wo becha Anaat hai..(_Daya's heart pinch) _wo masoom sii 18 saal ki larki kasa kar ka ussa CID bureau laa kar poonchi hai… uss Becha ki Maa mar chuki hai..suna nai kye kaha uss na? aur marna sa pehla wo Uss bechi ko sonp kar gayi apna becha…CID bureau tak poonchana ka liya…Tum tak poonchana ka liya… Uss ka kahna hai ka tum Baap ho uss becha ka..(_Daya looks at him angrily) _Daya koi itni bari baat asa he nai kah data…

Daya (_shocked)_: Acha…tu yani main Jhoota…aur wo (_angry tease) _Masoom sii bechi aur usski wo mar jana wali Didi sachi? Haan?

Abhijeet (_really disturb): _Daya main asa kab kah raha hoon? Haan? Main tu sirf itna chata hoon ka hum iss baat ki Tah tak jayen… Tum thora Saber sa kaam lo…thora tu sakoon sa raho…ajj bhi wahen jagar para..kitna shout kiya tum naa..

Daya (_angry again): _Sakoon? Wo larki kitna bara illzam laga rahi hai mujh par aur main sakoon saa rahon… muja tu smaj nai aye raha tuma ho kye gaya hai…

Abhijeet (_looks at him n speak angrily): _yah tum pooch raha ho? Dard saal pehla (One n half year) jab mission par gaya tha…tab yah sab sochna chiya tha naa tuma…(_Daya looks at him in shock) _wo larki koi mamoli illzam nai laga rahi tum par…Uss ka saf saf kahna hai ka Tum jab dard saal pehla Puna gaya tha aik mission par..jahen tuma aik sharbi ban kar rahna tha uss Bar mein jahen usski wo negibhour waitress ka kam karti thi… tumara samband tha uss larki saa…jo bala he aik dikawa ho aik drama ho …lakein dakna walon ka liya wo koi drama nahin tha…kai bar Daya…kai bar uss bar mein tuma zaberdasti Sharab pilayie gayi…yah tum he kahta hona…?

Daya (_looks downward): _haan.. kai bar jab mein wahen aye Gundon sa baat cheet karna ki..unka bare mein pata karna ki koshish karta…unsa dosti barhata..tu wo zaberdasti muja sharab pila data…aur muja naa chata hua bhi yah karna parta…warna mera banda pooth jata..una meri sachie pata chal jati…aur uss waja sa muja kai bar itna nasha ho jata ka…main…main hosh mein bhi nai rahta…tab wo larki mera bht kam ayi…wo achi larki thi…wo humesha muja Wahen mila apna room mein chor ati…taka nasha ki halat mein main kuch bol naa don..jis saa kssi ko bhi meri sachie pata chala….wo mera bara mein janti thi…uss samay woi meri maded karti…muja tu kuch yaad bhi nai rahta tha…

Abhijeet (_low tone): _issi liya Daya…issi liya main chata hoon ka aik bar tum Test karwa…_And he stops with Daya's angry look..who was looking so so angry…_

Daya (_hit the vase, which falls down on floor): _ tu tuma kye lagta hai? Main nasha mein behak gaya honga iss kadar? Main itna Gatiya insan hoon?

Abhijeet (_scared with Daya's anger but still he tries to answer him): _Daya…tu nahin..par ..par wo larki…main tuja janta hoon..par usska bare mein nai…

Daya (_disbelief): _maine kabi socha bhi nai tha..ka tum asa socho gaa mera bare mein (_Abhijeet nodded in No with teary eyes) _socha nai tha ka tum asa soch sakta ho… _And he was abt to move towards his room when he stops…_

Abhijeet (_hurt tone): _Nai Daya…plz muja galat mat smaj…Yar… main tu bas itna chata hoon ka ager yah sach hai tu wo…wo becha Aik ANAT ki zindagii jeena sa bech jaya…(_Daya freeze) _ager yah sach bhi hai tu iss main tera kye kasoor..tuja tu kuch yaad bhi nahin…Daya tu zid pakr ka betha hai..ka Test nai karwya gaa..yah sab tujh par shak ki soyi laa raha hain…Hum sab tujh par shak nai kar raha yar…

Daya (_without looking back): _Ager tum sab naa mujh par vishwas jata kar kaha hota naa tu aik bar nahin hazar bar Test karwa lata…Par ACP sahab na tu seeda seeda order he daa diya…aur tum..tum chup raha Abhi…nai…tum chaya kuch bhi kaho..tum logon ko vishwas nai mujh par…aur (_clearing his tears) _iss TEST ki base par muja tum logon ko koi vishwas nai dilana…jab vishwas he nahin hai tu Saboot…(_strong) _muja usski koi parwa nahin..pher chaya koi bhi kuch bhi Smajha…koi bhi…

Abhijeet: Daya tu kyun zid par arra hua ha..kyun?

Daya (_hurt n angry): _zid tu pher Zid he sahi Abhijeet...

_And he enters into his room and locked the room from inside…._

Abhijeet (_in hurry to stop him): _Daya…Daya…meri baat tu sun…Daya…? (_But Daya does not comes back to listen to him, he sat down on sofa with teary eyes..looking so hurt) _yar tu kyun zid par arra hai…? Tu nai janta teri yah Zid tuja kitni muskil main dal daa gi….

_He attaches his head with back of sofa and remembers how Two days back he Got call from Bureau..and both buddies leave in urgency… where a 18 year innocent looking girl was waiting for them..and after looking towards Daya..he hand over a Cute child who was not more than 7 months…and tell him that it's his child…her neighbor give her before dying..so that she can gave him and fulfills her responsibility…she also give him a short letter written by mother of that child towards Daya as…_

"_Daya, yah tumari Amant mera pas hai..dhako tum par he hai bilkul…main janti hoon tum bht shock hoga yah sab yun achanak dhak kar…tuma tu iss sab ka bare mein kuch malom bhi nahin… par yah tumara becha hai Daya…main yah tuma kabhi nahin batati…ager meri Mout achanak dastak naa daa dati tu…Muja mahf karna aur galat mat smajna..main bht majbor hoon apna beccha ki khatir..issa sambal lana..apna Naam aur pyaar dana..jis par isska haq hai…Main nahin chati thi yah sab..par shayd uper wala ko yahi mazoor tha..ka iss becha ko tumara naam aur pyaar mila…Tum bht acha insan ho..tumara saath guazara wo kuch din mein kabhi nai bhool sakti..muja umeed hai tum apni zimaadari pori immandari sa nibhayo gaa… SONUM…bar waitress"_

_Abhijeet opens his eyes with jerk and remembers…how Daya Denys all this…and that innocent girl starts crying and telling to everyone that her DIDI can never tell her a lie in her last moments..she was a really gud girl…And then How ACP starts cross questioning Daya and Daya became hipper…and then ACP orders him for DNA test and Daya denies in anger…and Today once again they calls in bureau for the same matter and Daya behaves again harshly and now all this…. He took a painful sigh…looks towards Daya's room…and left for his room…_

_**AFTER TWO HOURS:**_

_Abhijeet got ACP call when he was sitting on his bed after attaching his head with back of bed with closed eyes…after seeing it's ACP call..he thinks for the moment and then accept the call after taking a painful sigh…_

Abhijeet (_embarresed tone):_Sorry sir..huma wahen sa asa nikalna para..Daya itna hipper ho gaya tha ka muja ussa wahen saa laa kar fori tor par nikalna he sahi laga…I m sorry…huma meeting asa adhori chor kar nai ana chiya tha…

ACP: Abb kasa ha wo?

Abhijeet (_relaxed after hearing ACP calm tone):_ Apna room mein hai sir..gher aye ka bhi wo..wo.._After a second…_ Shayd soa gaya ho abi…

ACP (_taking a sigh): _Wo larki DCP tak jana ki baat kar rahi thi..

Abhijeet (_shocked, he was so tense):_ Lakien Sir…

ACP: Fikar mat karo Abhijeet..maine ussa rok liya hai..main janta hoon ager yah baat DCP tak poonch gayi tu smajo shehar ka har banda tak bhi poonch gayi… Par kye kar sakta hain..? Daya humari koi baat sunana ko tyar he nahin… aur wo bechi? Wo kab tak beccha ki zimadari uttya Abhijeet? Bolo? Ab tak wo sahi hai…aur humara pas kahna ko kuch bhi nahin..sirf Daya ki waja sa..

Abhijeet (_low tone): _I understand sir..par..par Daya kuch bhi manana ko tyar he nahin…

ACP: Janta hoon…Abhijeet sari inquiry poori ho chuki hai.. wo larki Sonum..usska aga peecha koi nahin..wo aik bar waitress thi..aur Bar ka malik naa hi ussa Rahna ka liya wo jaga dila rakhi thi jahen wo rahti thi… aik gareeb larki smaj kar wo usski maded karta tha… Becha ka janam bhi gher par he hua..Uss bechi soniya ka kaha anusar…issi liya koi saboot nahin… Becha ka janam ka bad sa he Sonum ki tabeat teak nahin thi… lakin Doctor na ussa usski mout ka bata rakha hai yah uss naa kssi ko nai batya…sirf marna sa pehla soniya ko…aur wo becha ussa sonp kar…Da..Daya ko..ko dana ka liya wo Dum tor gayi…inquiry main inn sabi baton ka illawa aur kuch pata bhi nai chala..hospitals main bhi chan been karyi gayi..becha ka kahen bhi koi records nahin.. aur Neighbours anusar wo wahen sa kahen aur gayi bhi nahin unn dino….(_taking deep breath) _Ab tum bolo Abhijeet main kye karon? (_Abhijeet quite) _uss larki ka Exams hain..wo beccha ko samablna ka liya yahen nahin rakh sakti..naa he sath laa kar jaa sakti hai wapis…

Abhijeet: Tu pher sir? Ab kye ..kye Karen?

ACP (_calm tone): _Abhijeet ab wo beccha Daya ko rakhna hoga apna pas…

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Sir?

ACP: Sirf issi base par wo larki DCP ko kuch bhi naa batana par razi hui hai… Abhijeet ab chaya kuch bhi ho Daya ko yah tu karna para gaa.. Raat ki bas sa Soniya..wapis jaa chuki hai..uss becha ko humara pas chor kar…(_Abhijeet shell shocked) _tumara jana ka bad yahi sab hua…I hope u understand further…. _And he cuts the call…leaving stunned Abhijeet…who really don't know what will happen Next…._

**NEXT MORNING:**

_Daya came out from his room at 9:00 Am…He looks towards Abhijeet who was sitting in lounge sofa and taking tea quietly without looking at him… Daya also did not tries to talk with him and went into kitchen…that unexpected silence was really created Awkward feelings for both of them…Daya makes Tea for himself and then moves towards Dining table after taking Biscuit Box with him… he was not looking interested in Breakfast…he takes one Sip and then left the Tea and stood up when he found Abhijeet standing in front of him, looking at him…Daya looks at him for the moment and then tries to move when Abhijeet holds him by grabbing his arm…_

Abhijeet: Daya wo beccha chor kar chali gayi hai…

Daya (_turns towards him having shock in his eyes n face): _Kye ?

Abhijeet (_nodded his head in Yes): _Haan…. Wo DCP sir ka pas jana ki dhamki daa rahi thi..lakin ACP sir naa ussa rok liya.. (_Daya feels something fishy bcz Abhijeet was not talking with him by meeting his eyes) _

Daya (_removes his arm from Abhijeet's grip and comes in front of him): _wo Beccha kahan hai Abhijeet?

_Abhijeet looks at him in shock…says nothing…he was trying to look here and there..don't know how to reply…_

Daya (_Shouts): _Maine poocha wo becha kahen hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (_looks at him and speak with low tone): _Mera…Mera room mein…. _And then he moves his gaze downward…Where Daya was shell shocked…_

Daya (_angry): _Kasa? Kasa kiya tum naa yah ?(_Abhijeet look at him and tries to say something but) _Kasa …haan? Meri ijazat ka bagar kasa kiya tum na yah sab? (_so angry) _nahin (_nodded his head in No) _wo becha yahen nahin rah sakta..Smjha..nai rah sakta…main abi ussa.._And he turns towards Abhijeet's room and start walking towards his room…Abhijeet follows him just to stop him…_

Abhijeet : Daya Ruko…ruko Daya..meri baat suno..Yar wo becha hai..masoom sa…choota saa becha ..iss main uss ka kye kasoor? Main kasa ussa pank data? Kasa jana data? Daya…?

_But Daya was not ready to listen to him…he was just walking towards Abhijeet's room….He was abt to enter when Abhijeet stops him by holding his hand tightly and strongly…._

Abhijeet (_stress)_: Daya…(_Daya looks at him back) _nahin..(_Looking into in his eyes) _Tum yah nahin karo gaa…main tuma yah nai karna doonga…

Daya (_looks at him and jerks his hand harshly): _Choro mera hath…. _And he moves.._

Abhijeet (_shouts): _Daya….?

_Daya opens the door and enters inside the room and his fast steps stops suddenly…when his eyes saw a Cute Kid playing with toys in his cart…. His small and refreshing voice echoed in his ears which make him paused…Really paused at his place…Abhijeet enters behind him and stops after seeing his paused situation…_

"**Taaaa…taaaa taaaaa tatata ? " **

_The most soothing voice ever for any person enters into his ears and then into his heart and make him paused for the moment… Abhijeet looks at him and his paused state and starts taking back steps and moves out after taking advantage of the situation…Small kid looks at Daya with his big eyes and starts smiling and calling him with his most sweet voice and in his own language…he starts forwarding his hands in order to Daya to pull him towards himself..but Daya was paused…Kid screams and Daya came back in present and looks towards Kid who starts crying now…Daya was puzzled after seeing Kid crying and screaming…he instantly looks behind and found Abhijeet no where…kid was crying, crying and crying..Daya was so tensed after seeing the situation…he calls Abhijeet's name but got no answer from his side….Here Kid was really crying and Daya's heart was pinching after seeing him like this…he moves forward and kids really trying to hold his hand…Daya feels really sad..and Unintentionally he moves and holds small kid and then stops with the though…Kid was really crying badly , Daya came out from his thoughts after hearing Kid screams…whose face was really wet due to crying badly…Daya pulls him and hugs him with really sad and tense face..basically he was feeling helpless at the moment….Kid was crying but soon he stops crying…and Daya became shocked…he came out from room in angry mood….where Abhijeet was standing and smiling…_

Abhijeet: Arre kye yar…becha he tu hai..dhak kasa chup ho gaya tera hathon mein ata he…

Daya (_more angry): _Tu iss ka matlab hai ka yah mera becha ha? (_shouts)_ Haan?

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Daya..yah kye kah raha ho..mera wo matlab nahin tha yar…plz.. main tu bas itna kah raha tha ka…_But before he can complete his sentence Daya holds him small kid and replies in same angry mood as…_

Daya: Kye? kye matlab tha tumara? Tum jan boj kar muja room mein akala chor ka aya naa..?sun raha tha naa tum iss becha ka rona? Tum laya hona issa yahen..tu kudi sambalo bhi…

Abhijeet (_angry): _Haan jan boj kar kiya tha maine yah…(_Daya looks at him) _tu kye galat kiya? Asa kye galat kiya? (_more angry) _Becha hai masoom..kssi ka bhi ho, pyaar mila gaa tu chup he kar jaya gaa..dhako mera pas aya hai tu kye wo roo raha hai? Nai naa…? Tu kye main usska baap hoon? Nai Daya…I m sorry par main kuch sabit nai kar raha..par asa sab kar ka tum kud sabit karna par tula hua ho yah sab… _And he moves towards kitchen after taking child with him…and starts making his feeder…Daya looks at him and moves his head downward and realized his mistake….his anger lower down and he moves towards kitchen…_

Daya (_low tone): _Abhi….(_Abhijeet doesn't look at him back so he calls his name again) _Abhiiii? I m sorry yar…muja asa nai behave karna chiya tha…par yah becha..(_Abhijeet look at him) _issa dhakta hi muja bas…_And he stops and starts looking downward…_

Abhijeet (_looks at him for the moment): _Tu abb kye irada hai?

Daya (_looks at him n speaks irrelatively):_ issa main nai sambalon gaa… smjha…._And he moves from there and Abhijeet took a deep breath…._

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _kam sa kam bahar tu nai nikala naa…_And he looks towards that cute kid and kissed on his sweet and fair cheeks sweetly …_chalu baby tumara Milk ready hai…Let's go… _And he moves towards lounge and sat down on sofa and gave feeder to kid..but kid was not ready to take a single sip of milk and he starts crying…Abhijeet was really trying but kid was not ready to listen to him…Abhijeet stood up and starts consoling kid…and then again gave him feeder but kid again starts crying…Two to three times he tries but same thing happens…Abhijeet was really tense..Daya was feeling so irritate after hearing this crying voice…he comes out from his room and looks towards both that Kid and his Abhijeet uncle…_

Abhijeet (_to kid): _Oho beta kye hai…itna kyun rota ho? Asa khara khara kasa doodh pilyon gaa tuma mein? (_And he noticed Daya seeing him)_ roya jaa raha hai bas… kye karon smaj he nai aye raha muja tu?

Daya (_sounds angry)_ : Ussa betha nai pasand hai…tum jab ussa doodh pilana ka liya bethay ho tu wo rona start kar data hai…aur jab ussa laa kar khara hota ho tu chup…

Abhijeet (_realized and shocked): _tu?

Daya: Tu yah (_teasing) _Abhijeet uncle…ka app ko laa kar issa yun he tehlna para gaa…yahen sa wahen aur wahen saa yahen… _And with this he moves towards his room but stops again at door step and looks behind towards shocked Abhijeet.._Aur plz abb issa laa kar khara he rahna…bethna mat…muja sona hai.. _And he enters inside his room…_

Abhijeet (_stunned): _Kye? sona hai? Aur yah… (_looking towards kid who was seeing him and biting his lips but his eyes were still teary, Abhijeet removes tears from his eyes and kissed his forehead) _Awww mela pyara beccha… dhako Daya uncle kye bol raha hain…Aik wo beccha kam tha jo tum bhi aye gaya…(_kid was looking at him and starts smiling, Abhijeet really smiles on this and hugs him)_ chalu hum mera room mein chalta hain… _And he enters inside his room and starts his struggle again after closing his room door…After so much rona doona somehow kid drank some milk…Abhijeet's condition was really messed after so much struggle…_

Abhijeet: Kye beta…tera sath kuch din aur raha naa mein..tu kafi weight loss ho jaya gaa..(_naughty smile) _jis ki zaroorat tumara Daya uncle ko hai…

Kid (_replies in smile): _Taaaa taaaaa taa….

Abhijeet (_smiles): _haan Taaa taaa… _and he laughs.. At the same moment Abhijeet got ACP call… he attends the call with some serious mood..but Kid was not ready to leave him peacefully..he was really trying to snatch his mobile from his hand…and sometimes screaming too bcz his demand was not fulfilling by Abhijeet…here Abhijeet was really serious after hearing what ACP said to him..Call ends after sometime and Abhijeet gave his phone too that Kid..who was looking so happy and was involved in touching mobile screen.._

Abhijeet (_looks towards Kid): _khel laa beta…malom nai iska bad tuja kasa kasa khelna para ga.. _And he took a Helpless sigh and moves towards Daya's room..where he found him sleeping.._Najana kitna waqt sa teak taran saa nai soya… sona he data hoon…par _And he stops with a deep thought…._

_**IN EVENING**, Daya in sleep changes his side and found something under his hand…he touches it with closed eyes and found something very soft…his mind realized and with jerk he opens his eyes and sat down on his bed and his eyes wide open after seeing kid sleeping beside him…so many pillows beside him so that he cannot fall down if he comes out from his deep sleep… Before Daya can react he found a paper present beside that kid underweight ball..he checks it and read it as…_

"_Sorry meri jaan..muja iss masoom beccha ko asa chor kar jana par raha hai..par kye karon majbori hai…muja delhi jana hai iss case ki sachie janana ka liya..aur yah bht zarori hai..main wahen chup kar sari sachie pata lagana ki koshish karon gaa aur bht jald loouton gaa…Main janta hoon tum iss waqt kye soch raha ho..Daya, mera bhai muja poora barosa hai ka tum iss becha ki hifazat karo gaa aur pori taran saa iska khyal rakho gaa…Plz Daya iss becha ka koi kasoor nahin..uss masoom ko tu kuch bhi nahin malom…mera jaana zarori hai issa samjhna…aur nahin tu iss becha ko meri Amanat smaj kar iski hifazat karna…aur main janta hoon tum mera kaha kabhi nai talo gaa..Apna bhi khyal rakhna…Tumara Bhai Abhi…"_

_Daya stops reading with angry expressions..he looks towards the kid and throw the paper with anger.._

Daya: nai rakhon gaa khyal..main kyun rakhon? Yah kye baat hui..Pehla issa gher laa aya aur ab mera sar dal ka kud nikalta hua…sambala nai naa gaya …Beccha sambalna asan baat hai kye? (_he looks towards the kid) _Ab mein kye karon? Main nai sambal sakta iss becha ko..hargiz nahin.. _And he starts looking other side with anger and then speaks with most irritativly tone ever…_Abhi….yah tum na kyun kiya? Kyun gaya tum asa….(_screams angrily) _Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

_With this scream Kid woke up and starts crying…Daya looks at him who was really harshly and irritativly crying bcz his sleep was disturb…Daya feels more disturb with this.._

Daya (_looks upside): _Hey Bagwaan…abb yah musebat mein jheelon…. _He looks for his phone and dials ACP number but found no reply…and then he dials Freddy number but kid was really crying and creating fuzz for Daya…_

Daya (_on phone): _Koi tu phone uttha lo…meri jaan azab mein pari hai..(_to kid) _chup kar jaa…_But kid was really crying and after seeing Daya not attending him he starts crying more loudly..Daya putt off the phone in anger and pull him towards himself…he stood up and starts consoling kid with anger…he was patting on his back wd…_chup ho jaa…chup ho jaaaa….Dhak beccha mera demag pehla he bht kharab tha..uper saa tum aye gaya..aur ab Abhi chala gaya tuma mera sar par chor kar…ab tuja meri iss halat ka wasta hai chup ho jaa….

_Suddenly kid became quite…Daya looks at him amazingly and became shocked and kids starts laughing in his hands…Daya looks at him amusingly..Kid cheeks were really blushing and shinning due to that unexpected n pure laugh..he forward his hand and touches Daya's nose and then starts pulling his cheeks and enjoying n laughing…An unknow smile appears on Daya's face and his heart feels sooth…He was just looking, looking and looking at him…Kid was still busy in touching Daya's nose, cheeks and eyes and enjoying ..but after sometime he became bored and starts crying slowly for some new stuff…with his crying voice Daya came back in present and again starts consoling kid by patting on his back..but this time with care and concern but kid was not ready to stop..still he was sounding very much disturb..Daya was trying but in vain…._

Daya: Arre yar tum kyun chala gaya..ab mein kasa sambalon iss beccha ko..muja adat thore hai asa kssi beccha ko sambalna ki… (_look at kid) _chup ho jaa mera bhai… (_he thinks after getting no positive response from kid) _Kahen issa bhook tu nai lagi? Haan (_realized) _bhook he lagi hogi..tabi asa roo raha hai…tu ab mein kye karon? Kye khaya gaa yah? Doodh peeya gaa kye? (_making face) _dooh he peeya gaa aur beryani thora hi khaya gaa…. _Kid giggles and Daya looks at him in smile..he was looking much relaxed now.. _Tera uncle mera liya gaya hain Tuja mera pas chor kar..ab unki khatir itna tu karna he para gaa na… _And he moves towards kitchen…It was hard to manage after taking kid in his lap but Daya somehow makes his feeder ready and moves in lounge and tries to feed him..But Kid was not ready and looking interesting to take a sip…he was really crying…Daya got the point that kid is not interested to sit..he always starts crying whenever he or Abhijeet sit with him anywhere…he stood up irritatively.._Kye yaar bas bhi kar…naa doodh peeta hai..naa bethna data hai..abb kye goud mein laa kar khara rahoon tuma… Abhi…kye yar ..yah tum kahan pansa gaya ho muja..uper sa apna name laa kar blackmail bhi kar liya hai…had hai..ayo wapis choron gaa nai tuma…(_realized) _mera zid ka karan he hua hai yah sabi...ager main zid chor data tu...par kyun? maine kuch galat nai kiya...bilkul bhi nahin..

_And he looks towards kid who was still crying in his hands.._

Daya: kahen iska dipper tu nai change karna…(_making annoyed face) _nai..yah tu main bilkul bhi nai karon gaa… (_kid starts more crying) _Acha acha karta hoon mera chacha jee…. _And he moves to his room and placed him on bed…But kid was not ready to sit..Daya again took him and starts searching dippers in his luggage and then starts changing his Dipper with much difficulty..he was feeling that he will vomit at any moment but he was controlling… At last he was done after so much hard struggle bcz Kid's screams really touches the sky during dipper changing session… Night was coming on his way…And it was time of kid sleeping… But kid was really not looking interested in sleep… Somehow Daya tackles him after giving him his all Toys…Now kid was playing with it and Daya was sitting beside him and looking at him smilingly…He tries Abhijeet's number so many times…but it was powered off… he again tries and found same result..Kid looks at him and tries to snatch his phone…when phone slips from his hand and falls down on floor an…kid moves for mobile phone and during this his head touches with bed side Table..Daya who was collecting his cell phone pieces from floor looks behind him and instantly starts rubbing his head after taking him into his lap…his heart really miss a beat after seeing kid crying harshly due to pain…Kid was really crying in pain…Daya took him into his hands and starts patting his back... was looking really disturbed…he starts diverting his mind by doing so many things…Sometimes pulling into air…sometimes playing with him by doing different things..kid crying voice lower down but still he was crying…Tears came into Daya's eyes after seeing him like this and his Big Tears on his face… _

Daya: chup ho jaa…chup ho jaa meri jaan…ab tu dard teak ho gaya hoga naa..Itna zor saa tu nai lagi thi..dhako Uncle beth bhi nai raha..ab tu chup kar jayo..(_giving him feeder but kid was not taking it) _ yah tu doodh bhi nai pee raha..naa soa raha hai..ab mein kye karon? Kuch smaj bhi nai aye raha..(_looks towards TV) _Tv lagyon kye? haan ho sakta hai behal jaya…

_And he move and switch On the Tv…Kid instantly looks towards TV screen and stops crying..Daya looks at him and slowly sat down on lounge Sofa..he starts changing TV channels in search of Cartoon channel..but stops after seeing a Movie channel..where almost a Same scene like him was going on…A father was trying to sleep his daughter after singing lori… Daya looks towards kid who was smiling and looking towards screen… Suddenly scene changes and kid again starts crying…Daya smiles a bit..he switched off the TV and stood up after taking kid into his lap…_

Daya (_naugtly): _chal beta sona ka Time ho gaya…ab uncle ko Lori wori tu ati nai…Gana sa he kam chalana para ga..(_kid screams happily) _acha acha..Romentic gana he gaa lata hoon…(_naughty) _wasa bhi meri awaz kafi achi hai.. _He smiles..and After giving Feeder into babay's mouth he starts singing and dancing slowly with kid to make him sleep…_

**MAINE KUD KO DAA DIYA HAI TUJKO….**

**MAIN TERA HOON TERA….**

**KATA NAA KATAA LATA HAI YAH KARWATEN **

**DIN MERA DIN MERA….**

_Kid starts enjoying this and starting taking milk…Daya smiles and feels great sooth in his heart bcz he was really feeling that kid is hungry but not ready for milk….he touches his nose with which kid's really smiles…And then he touches his cheecks with his cheeks…_

**AYE TUJ MEIN BETTAYON RATIYAN…**

**DIL DIL KO SOONYEN BATTIYAN….**

**AYE TUJ MEIN BETTAYON RATIYAN…**

**DIL DIL KO SOONYEN BATTIYAN….**

_And he Hugs him with…_

**TU MUJH MEIN KAHEN PAA BAS JAAAAAA…..**

**OHOOOO HOOO OHOOOOO HOOOO HOOOOO….**

**AYEEEE AAA AYA…AYEEEE AYAAAAAAAAAAAA….**

_Kid was really enjoying…Daya was still dancing and singing with kid…he really forgets the whole scenario..what had happened..he was totally involved in kid…who was really enjoying in his lap and smiling…His eyes starts closing, but he was opening it again n again… he touches Daya's nose which he loves to do and smiles very sweetly….and then he touches his lips and screams happily..._

**TU NAA CHUAAAAA AAAAA….**

**TU MAIN DHARAKNA LAGA….**

**DIL KI DUAAAAA AAAAAA…**

**HONTHON PAA RAKHNA LAGAAA…..**

_Daya loves his touch…he was really enjoying and feeling great sooth in him…_

**TU NAA CHUAAAAA AAAAA….**

**TU MAIN DHARAKNA LAGA….**

**DIL KI DUAAAAA AAAAAA…**

**HONTHON PAA RAKHNA LAGAAA…..**

_Kid closes his eyes slowly… Feeder slips from his hand…But Daya was still singing so that Kid will not wake up again…_

**AYE TUJ MEIN BETTAYON RATIYAN…**

**DIL DIL KO SOONYEN BATTIYAN….**

**TU MUJH MEIN KAHEN PAA BAS JAAAAAA…..**

**OHOOOO HOOO OHOOOOO HOOOO HOOOOO….**

**AYEEEE AAA AYA…aaaaaa….**

_After confirming deep sleep of kid,…Daya slowly moves towards his room and with so much care and concern he lies him down on his bed and starts patting him slowly for his comfort sleep..a Precious smile was present on Daya's face…_

Daya (_thinking): _Sach he khata hai Boss iss masoom beccha ka kye kasoor iss sab mein? main issa kyun saza doon…(_sadly) _najana kis maan baap ka beccha hai…jis ka bhi hai muja jald he issa unka pas poonchana hoga..wo kitna pershan honga… (_he looks towards His phone and dilas Abhijeet 's number once again) _yah Abhi kahan hai? Kahen kssi musebat mein tu nai? Nai nai… ACP sir ka bhi phone nai aya…subha tak dhakta hoon..warna bureau jaa kar baat karta hoon sir saa.. _And his attention again grabs by small kid who was changing his side slowly..means still he is not in deep sleep…Daya again starts patting him and lays down beside him….he was really enjoying this…and doing this he himself drift into deep sleep after covering kid with his secure hand…in mid night kid again woke up and starts crying…Daya again gave him milk and start patting him with sleepy eyes…And soon Kid again moves into deep sleep…._

**Next Morning**, _When Daya's eyes open he became shocked after seeing a Smiley face waiting for his open eyes…he stood up with jerk…_

Daya: Boss tum?

Abhijeet : Shssss shssss..baby jag jaya gaa.. (_Daya looks towards kid who was still sleeping peacefully..and then slowly moves with Abhijeet outside) _

Daya (_impatiently): _Boss tum kab aya…bolo naa kye hua..?

Abhijeet (_turns towards him in smile): _Kitna acha lag raha tha dono babies aik sath sota hua…(_he grabs his cheeks) _masoom saa..

Daya (_irritate)_ : Abhi…

Abhijeet (_laughs): _Mera samna tu bari bari baten kar raha tha…tu ab kye?

Daya (_hiding his eyes)_: haan tu ab tum jo chor gaya tha ussa yahen..tu pank data kye?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _seeda seeda mat bolna dil lag gaya tha…

Daya (_embarrassed): _Kye yaar..tum sach kahta ho uss becha ka kye kasoor…aur tum tu janta ho muja beccha kitna acha lagta hain…_Abhijeet smiles and patt on his cheek…Daya looks at him.._Boss..tum wapis aye gaya itni jaldi? Malom ha kal kitni bar phone kiya tuma..baat tak nahin ki tum na mujsa..ACP sir ko bhi phone kiya..naa uno na phone attend kiya aur naa he koi baat ki wapis…Ab kuch bolo gaa bhi ka kye hua?

_Abhijeet holds his hands and moves towards dining table…He sat him on chair and himself sat on other chair beside him and holds his both hands tightly…._

Abhijeet (_looking into Daya's eyes): _Daya…wo beccha tumara nahein hai..(_tense expressions removes from Daya's face) _

Daya (_looking other side): _maine tum sa pehla he bola tha… (_looking downward) _galti meri hi hai..ager main zid par naa arta aur DNA test karwa lata tu yah sab naa hota…(_he looks towards Abhijeet) _tu pher yah beccha?

Abhijeet: wo larki tuma pansa rahi thi Daya…Apna baap ki mout ka badla lana ka liya..tuma badnam karna ta ka tum CID chor do uss ka maqsad tha..Yah becha wo becha nahin hai… (_Daya shocked) _uss bar wali larki sa, yani Sonum sa related sari kahani sach hai..par yah beccha wo beccha nahin hai…hum ussi kahani mein uljha rahen issi liya huma wo sab sunya gaya…aur hum bhi ussi ka bare mein chann been karta raha..aur huma koi sabot nai mil saka..tum mission ka doran uss larki ka sath rahay..issi cheez ka fayada uttaya uss naa..aur humara dehan kssi aur tarf gaya he nahin...

Daya: Pher yah becha kon hai?

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _uss larki ka apna banjha…(_Daya shocked) _ ajj sa 5 saal pehla usska baap CID sa hui mud behr main mara jaa chukka hai.. Tum Dahraki yaad hai? Usska gang ka sath humari fight hui thi…usska baap bhi ussi gang ka hissa tha…aur wo tuma apna baap ki mout ka zimmadar manti hai…kyun ka wo tumari goli saa mara tha… hospital mein dum torna sa pehla uss na apni issi beti ko yah sab batya tha..tab saa wo tum saa apna badla lana chati thi…aur ab uss na yah sab apna boy friend ki maded sa kiya…

Daya: Tuma yah sab kasa pata chala?

Abhijeet: maine Delhi jaa kar bas aik kam he kiya…Uss larki ka peecha..Disguise mein..issi liya kssi waqt bhi tumara call attend nai kiya..kyun ka tum saa baat nai kar sakta tha main… Usski family ka bara mein pata chalya…jab hotel mein wo apna boy friend sa mili…tab aur tu kuch nai par itna sun saka ka wo bolo rahi thi ka "Didi bht pershan hain..abb mein unsa kye kahon kab tak chupayon".. Bas muja tabi shak hua..usski didi tak ponchna ka liya informers use kiya…tab jaa kar pata chala ka Usska becha Soniya ka pas hai..aur wo pershan hai apna beccha ka liya..soniya ussa apna becha sa milna nahin dati..bas mein seeda seeda baat karna chala gaya…usski didi ko sari sachie batie..becha ka photo dikya aur sari baat samna aye gayi..Badla lana ka pagalpan Soniya pa baap ki mout sa sawar tha…usski didi apna baap sa nafrat karti thi…Shadi ka bad koi nata nai rakha usska bura kamo ki waja saa… aur ab apna beccha ki khatir sach boli wo warna shayad apni behan ko bechana ka liya wo jhoot he bolti…

Daya (_took a painful sigh): _muja tu kuch teak saa yaad bhi nahin aur yah sab… kitna bara plan bana kar chal pari wo…apni zindagii kharab karna… kye tum na una arrest kar liya?

Abhijeet (_nodded yes with)_: Daya Becha ki maa aur pita..humara lounge main intazar kar raha hain…_Daya looks at him n nodded and he silently moves to take kid, Abhijeet too follows him…Daya with care take kid into his lap..and Abhijeet collects his luggage…And both moves towards lounge, where Kid parents were waiting for him…Kid mother moves forward instantly with tears and tries to take his son into her lap…Daya look towards kid, kissed on his forehead with care and gave him to his mother…Who hugs her son sweetly and kissed him and then look towards Daya…_

Kid mother (_teary eyes)_: Main bht mahfi chati hoon..meri behan na yah sab..ussa sab malom ho gaya tha uss bar wali larki aur app ka bara mein..wo neighbor this usski..wo apni har baat meri behan sa share karti thi…aur uss na iss sab ka istamal yun kiya…main nai janti thi ka wo itna pagal hogi…wo aksar badla lana ki baaten karti thi..(_really ashamed) _par wo yun kara gii maine socha nai tha..nadan hai..bechi hai..gusa main kah dati hai bas yahi smajti thi main…par jab Abhijeet jii na aye kar sari baat ki aur mera becha ka photo dikya tu main foren smaj gayi… _And she starts crying…_

Kid Father (_folding his both hands): _App ka bht bara Ahsan hai app na humara becha ka itna khyal rakha…hum bht abhari hain app ka…

Daya: It's okay app plz huma sharminda na Karen…(_placing hand on kid's head) _app ka becha bht payara hai…

Kid mother (_smiles): _Ab hum chalta hain…app ka bht shukriya… _Abhijeet nodded and they left…Abhijeet moves back and look towards Daya's sad face..and moves towards him and just hugs him with…_

Abhijeet: Daya ab sab teak hai…Galti tumari bhi thi..tumara gusa aur zid ki waja sa yah sab ho gaya naa? I know tuma becha ka jana sa sad feel ho raha hai..par ussa tu jana he tha naa…

Daya (_nodded in hug): _I know boss…main teak ho jayon gaa..and I m sorry..meri waja saa tuma yah sab karna para..I m sorry yar..i m so sorry…bas ACP sir ki baton sa muja bht bura lag gaya..sorry yar… _Abhijeet patted on his back and smiles…_

Abhijeet: Abb breakfast bana lan? Pat bara gaa tu demag chala ga naa tera… _Daya looks at him and then laughs…and both moves towards their respective rooms to fresh up..Daya was still feeling sad abt Kid but he knows soon he will be alright…Still his Taaaa taa taaaa was echoing in his ears..._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading…Must review…


End file.
